Triangular
by tannersnemo
Summary: Just what I think goes through Courtney's mind as they go through the show's theme song. Hints of femslash, kind of CourtneyxGinger though it's just Courtney thinking.


**A/N** - This is my interpretation of what goes through Courtney's mind as the theme song plays out (don't you love that theme?). I'm a hardcore fan of As Told By Ginger and have been since the beginning, but I can't watch it here and I don't think it's out on DVD sets. This has some hints of femslash, as you should know if you read my work is just about all I do, so don't like? Don't read. Also, the spellcheck is being lame tonight so I skipped out on it. Though, I don't think I made enough mistakes to complain over...hopefully. Well, hope you like this. :)

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing to do with ASTBG. Never have, never will. Unfortunately.

**Triangular**

Courtney Gripling taps her foot, impatiently waiting for Miranda to walk down the steps of Lucky Jr. High, and join her in the limosuine drive home. The bell dismissing students rang seven minutes ago, she silently complains, where is Miranda?

Upon glancing out the window, Courtney catches sight of her, not Miranda, but Ginger Foutely. Courtney can't seem to get past her facination of the girl, and she doesn't quite understand why. She watches as Ginger meets with those friends of hers, what are their names again? Kacie and Dodie?

Ginger doesn't know she's being watched, the heavily tinted glass of the blondes window hides her stares of admiration. As Ginger and her friends move down the sidewalk to stand on the curb, Courtney rolls her window down for an easier view. She watches as a slight breeze ruffles Ginger's clothing, sending her already unruly hair flying about. The very same breeze rushes in through Courtney's window, but she doesn't feel it. She doesn't feel anything right now, besides the turmoil of emotions for her strange classmate. But, to be honest, what's even stranger than the redhead, is what Courtney feels for her.

The blue eyes travel over Ginger's figure, and Courtney's hands begin to tremble slightly as the usual thoughts take over her racing mind. She tried, how she truly tried, not to think about it. She just dismissed the feelings as curiousity of the other girl's lifestyle, but she knows better. And when Courtney really couldn't help thinking about it, when her thoughts betrayed her, she knew the truth. She _liked_ Ginger. And she longed to be with her. Not just as a somewhat friend, or even a complete friend. But as something more, although right now she couldn't figure out what that could be.

Miranda stands at the edge of the steps, a few feet away from the school's entrance, taking in the scene before her. Courtney staring at that ginger haired mess in such obviousity. Ginger, oblivious to Courtney's crush, chatting with her friends. And herself, standing there, arms crossed, jealous of Ginger. She hated to admit it sometimes, but she knew she envied the attention Courtney gave the other girl, and she knew her blonde friend wanted nothing more than what Miranda wanted. Miranda wanted the blonde, and the blonde wanted the redhead.

Miranda sighs, she never got any time with Courtney if Ginger was in the vicinity, but at least she will have her to herself on the ride home.

Miranda starts for the limo, where Courtney is waiting, blind to the fact that Miranda had been watching her the last few minutes. Ginger takes that moment to look her way, and Miranda sneers towards her and her irritating friends, before pulling the limosiune door open, waiting for Courtney to take her eyes off Ginger and see her there.

The limosiune door opens, with Miranda standing in the frame. She sends a disapproving look towards Ginger and her friends, before giving Courtney a smile and settling in for the ride home. Courtney sighs, at least Miranda doesn't know about it, she doesn't approve of her being friends with Ginger. It's not likely that she would think any higher of Courtney actually being infatuated with the girl. Courtney looks over at her dark haired friend, shuddering at the thought of her ever figuring out what she really saw in Ginger, and sends her a half smile to conceal the sudden discontent she feels every day around this time before gesturing at the driver to start home.

**A/N** - I'd like to see more of this pairing, but I've only found like...one story with them. :( I'm not the only one who sees Courtney's facination as more, am I?


End file.
